


dabbling

by apurochi



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, hibiki sweetie I’m getting u out of there, idk if this is wholesome or not who cares it rules, smh @ kagura’s heterosexual energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: kagura widens his eyes, feigning surprise. "jealousy? from you? I thought you were more levelheaded than that, hibiki-kun."
Relationships: Hibiki Kohaku/Kagura Mutsuki
Kudos: 4





	dabbling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three years ago LMAO

hibiki redirects his gaze from kagura down to inspect his own nails, barely bothering to contain the disapproval in both his voice and expression. "I don't know, sir. you've been spending _quite_ a lot of time with the vermillion girl, so it looks like we're behind on the operation."

kagura widens his eyes, feigning surprise. "jealousy? from you? I thought you were more levelheaded than _that,_ hibiki-kun."

* * *

"that girl needs stability, not whatever the hell you're up to," hibiki says as kagura nestles his face between the crook of his neck and trails his hand down to his ass in a frustratingly graceful, practiced motion.

* * *

"hey, hibiki. you really should let me hit it more often. that was amazing. it's always amazing."

hibiki groaned briefly into the pillow and turned back to face the ceiling. "I'm not letting you get bored with the novelty of fucking me anytime soon."

"for you, I'd give it all up." kagura looked like he meant it, too, which is why he was so dangerous.

"go an entire week without sex and get back to me."

"done."

hibiki looked at him, incredulous. "what's your angle?"

kagura grinned. "one more round."


End file.
